


Magical Drabble

by Blumenkroenchen



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, M/M, it's kind of an AU tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkroenchen/pseuds/Blumenkroenchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Named by my lil sis xD we both not really creative with titels tho. </p>
<p>A short drabble about my ttGoT OTP. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> at first: the female character named Sanna is my OC. She only exist in my head the only thing you need to know is, that she travels with the group.   
> The drabble is also a part(?) of an AU. I'm really not happy about dead Finn and Cotter and... all the others. I don't really think that I'll ever write the AU because I'm really bad at fanfiction with more then one part. I can't even finish the ones I've now but I hope you enjoy my lil drabble :)

"Cotter, are you sure that you're able to walk on your own?" the worried voice of Sylvi made Finn stop dead in his tracks and turn around. The young girl walked with a worried face next to her brother. Cotters steps were weak, he didn't even lift his feet anymore.  
"Yes, don't worry." Cotter smiled weakly and stroked through the light hair of his little sister. The girl just looked really mad at her big brother.  
Finn smirked. He really missed his brothers right now but the sudden scream of the young girl waked him up from his daydream.  
Sylvi sat on the ground next to her brother. The Mans breath was really slow and heavy.  
Gared and Sanna, who were further away from the small group, came back. The blond girl sat next to Cotter and examined him. After some time she shaked her head. "You're not able to walk like this Cotter." she said and laid her hand on his forehead.   
"We can't stay here." Gared crossed his arms. Sanna nodded. "Someone needs to carry him."  
"Carry??!" Cotters react like someone had insulted him really bad. "I'm alright!"  
Gared signed. " Be reasonable!"  
"Let him." Finn crossed his arms. "When he thinks he can do it at his own..."  
"I can't believe it!" Sylvi ruffled his hair. "There are you both already at one mind and then it's so.. .so..." she sighed and back up her brother.   
"Finn..." Sanna looked pleading at the bigger Man. "We won't come far with him like that... and it's not healthy for him like that..."  
Finn was quiet for some minutes. He looked between his companions until he sighed deep and lift up Cotter.  
"Finn, for gods sake, let me down!" Cotter tried his best to free himself but his limps were to weak.   
The group continued their way.  
Cotter looked very offended. "When it pleases you" finn started without looking at his friend in his arms. "I'm also not happy about that. But they are right. It's already hard to come along with all the snow..." at once Finn felt how Cotters body relaxed a bit.   
For some minutes they were quiet until Cotters weak voice broke the silence. "Finn..." it was so weak that Finn almost didn't hear it. His body stiffened and a pleasant feeling ran over his back when he felt the head of Cotter on his shoulder.   
"What is it?" he asked. From the side he sees how Cotters eyes are almost shut.   
"Is it.. is it alright when... when I..."  
"Yes for god's sake. Just sleep already." Cotter giggled a bit. After some time Finn heared Cotters relaxed breath.


End file.
